


Collateral

by slytherco



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Spy Draco Malfoy, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: Harry and Draco say goodbye minutes before everything has to come to an end.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646596
Comments: 27
Kudos: 111





	Collateral

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The April Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge (322 words, prompt: “The Less I Know The Better”).
> 
> Special thanks go to the loveliest [Bella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/onereader) for being the perfect beta! <3
> 
>   
>  [Tumblr](https://slytherco.tumblr.com/post/616386667905957888/collateral)
> 
> (HA, for once the AO3 word count matches the official word count!)

Ten minutes left.

Actually, it's ten minutes more, if Draco chooses to look at it that way. Ten more minutes of having this, of pressing Harry against cold, damp stone. Of standing between Harry Potter and his destiny. Ten more minutes before the Forbidden Forest claims its final sacrifice.

It's probably closer to twenty minutes but it feels like less and Draco is efficient. That's what spies do.

Not much is different from all their other times. In the shadows everything is permitted, every touch rushed and desperate. Grimy fingers twist into white hair, pale hands caress bruised ribs.

"It's almost time," Harry says. His voice is unnaturally loud in the empty corridor. If he hears the small sound caught in Draco's throat, he doesn't acknowledge it.

So Draco does what spies do—he traces, he learns all there is to know. He records every vein, every strained tendon, every coarse hair, commits them all to memory with hot tongue and trembling lips. That's what spies do.

Collarbone, bicep, wrist. Earlobe, neck, all the way down to his shoulder. Under the knee and down, to the heel cord. Under the navel and down, down, to take him apart and learn all the pieces at the apex of pleasure.

Deconstruct, learn, and remember. That's what spies do.

"I have to—"

"I know."

His mouth tastes bitter and smoky, and it makes a keening, breathy sound as they move, shaky and not quite there. Draco swallows it whole and it's shockingly warm, even though the stone walls aren't. 

"Do you think it'll be quick?" 

Draco doesn't have an answer so he grips him harder.

"It'll be quick," Harry says with a final note. "I'll just—"

"Shh," Draco presses two fingers to his bottom lip and pushes forward. "The less I know, the better."

Adapt, forget, move on. That's what spies do and that's what Draco has to do, too.

The falling was always collateral.


End file.
